Royal Wasteland
In General The Royal Wasteland roughly spans all of the former King County of Washington state, and the wasteland gets it's name from county's own designation. It contains Seattle, which is really the only reason anyone would come to the Wasteland. It was practically untouched by the nuclear missiles, and although a few struck Seattle, the metropolis was not leveled even in the slightest. In fact, Seattle still stands fairly tall today, almost entirely in completion. This was likely do to the extreme weather-proofing renovations the city underwent when the Space Needle was constructed. Seattle goes by "The Emerald City," although rarely, along with it's original name. The Royal Wasteland is sometimes referred to as "Oz." Before The War Built in the 1880s as a timber town, the city had a fluctuating economy until the 1890s where the gold rush established it as a major transportation city and it continued on in that form well into the 20th century. In the 1960s, the Space Needle was built in the city for the 1962 World's Fair. At the same time, the city was heavily renovated so that most of it's towers and sky-scrapers could withstand the same wheather conditions that the Space Needle was able to, making the majority of Seattle's skyline virtually indestructable. Seattle was a massive, sprawling metropolis with a a city-wide monorail, elevated, wall-clinging freeways, and too many towers to count. It was known for being major technology centre, with many tech companies opening headquarters within it's borders. On that Fateful Day Seattle was in full-swing celebrating the World Series. Thus, when the bombs fell, a large majority of the populance was outdoors. And, given it's proximity to the west coast, it had very little preparation time. An underwhelming amount of the populance reached the Vaults, two of which were in King County alone. However, Seattle itself remained largely intact. It's real problem was radiation, which settled out onto the city and the surrounding area rather quickly. This, combined with a following nuclear winter, the result of black carbon build-up, would limit life in the Royal Wasteland for a century to come. The effects of a small surviving populance are still felt today, as the Royal Wasteland itself is rather unpopulated, all the activity taking place in Seattle. Vaults Vault-Tec constucted a small amount of Vaults in King County. Due to the small population of Washington state in general, only a select few Vaults were constucted inside state borders. Seattle, being the largest city in all of Washington and the Pacific Northwest, was able to garner two Vaults within it's county confines. These were 200 series Vault, built also to comemorate the coming New York World's Fair of 2077, and was a welcomed throwback to the 1960s, when the Space Needle was built. Vault 212 Location: Seattle, in Woodland Park. Synposis: Green Lake was drained to provide water for it, in addition to it's water purifier. It had a relatively decent experiment, at least compared to others, where all it's inhabitants were either Irish immigrants or of Irish descent and the only entertainment available was British propoganda from the 1910s onward. It opened in 2210, when the heavy radiation had mostly cleared from the Seattle area. Vault 253 Location: Snoqualmie Pass Synposis: '''In the spirt of Vault 43, it contained ten men, twenty-five women, and seventeen unrelated tiger cubs of varying genders. The Vault had the facilities to raise the tigers better than it could to support humans. It was expected that the human population would stagnant while the tiger population would grown. It opened in 2267. Factions '''The Cause: '''A group whose goal is to maintain order around Seattle and defend settlements from threats. They don't take well to outsiders, and remain hidden when not on the job. They are spotted by their iconic armor. ' '''The Brotherhood of Steel: '''A powerful force in the Royal Wasteland, although they haven't been able to penetrate Seattle, as they've been stopped by the Super Mutants of Troll Warren and the Cause. Their goals are largely unknown, however, they've been known to kidnap people and ship them north via the Trans-Alaskan Pipeline. '''Frumentarii: '''The Frumentarii of Caesar's Legion are fairly active here. They have hidden safe houses all over the Royal Wasteland and spend hours tracking the movements of the Brotherhood and the Cause, mapping out the city, and studying the local populance. It is suspected that Caesar may have an interest in the city. '''New California Republic Rangers: '''Ranger Station Sierra is a tiny NCR outpost in one of Seattle's nearby mountains. It is hidden and very lightly staffed. It's sole mission is to keep tabs on the Brotherhood of Steel and the Frumentraii. '''Shambhala:' The monks who inhabit the Space Needle. Locations Centrelink Field: '''The '''Nordic Heritage Museum: '''The '''Space Needle: It is home to a mysterious monastic order, who have fortified the outside and made it near impossible to enter. They only let in who they want in, and very rarely do they let visitors enter or join. Bug Safari: Smith Tower: Troll Warren: Queen Anne's Hill: Fort Lawton: General Atomics International West Coast Headquarters: Trivia *Of the 1,213,234 residents of Seattle and the surrounding county, less than 0.1% survived the nuclear apoclaypse. Category:Fallout: Prophecy Category:Locations